


Move

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: SWORD songfics [2]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Sex without explicitly describing sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ice is the only one who truly gets to see Ryu like this, so he savours the moment.Inspired by the song "Move", by Taemin.





	Move

_Get drunk with this strange mood,_

_You can let yourself go._

_But you can’t escape from me,_

_Right now, when we’ve become so listless._

The only light in the room comes from the reflection of neon signs through the drawn curtains, dark reds and fluorescent yellows dancing across the dark of the room sporadically before throwing it into darkness once more. There is no obvious noises, only hushed tones and muted whispers, movements that cast faint shadows on the walls before disappearing.

It’s like Ryu is suddenly surrounded by Ice, like he’s the very air around him that he’s gasping on, everywhere and nowhere. When the hands he’s so accustomed to gently move the hair from his face, he’s transfixed on the man above him, coated in a sheen of sweat and biting his lip in concentration, his platinum hair sticking to his forehead. Ryu takes time to memorise him like this, undone, completely unravelled before him, without false pretences or jovial words. The genuineness of his half-lidded eyes, how unfocused his gaze is, the twitch of his arm muscles. He takes a moment to just fully surrender to the feeling, not daring to close his eyes, not wanting to miss the man before him looking like this _because_ of him.

 

_So your neatly brushed hair can get tangled,_

_Leave it alone, you’re beautiful, oh oh._

_Even if your proper stance becomes loosened,_

_It’s alright, look straight at me, oh yeah._

 

Revelling in the feeling of Ice’s mouth against his neck, mouthing words without saying them out loud, his breath hot and intoxicating. The hands squeezing his hips are a reminder, a subtle implication, he’s _mine_ , I’m _his_. He cares little about the early signs of light bruising, if not being slightly pleased that he’ll have a reminder of Ice’s hands on him tomorrow when he’s long gone, being able to see the touches even if he won’t be able to feel them by then. He’d never been one for enjoying talking at times like this, but when Ice’s voice breaks in between telling him he’s beautiful and gasping quietly, Ryu knows he’s too far gone already and just allows himself a moment to run his thumb over Ice’s lip, exhaling shakily and covering it up with a frantic and sloppy kiss. For once, the prospect of letting himself go isn’t so daunting, not with Ice staring at him like he’s the only thing in the world worth looking at.

_The moves are starting again, under the dark lights,_

_Your elegant gestures, secretive looks,_

_You reflect on the clear window, your flickering moves,_

_With this strange feeling, this breath-taking attraction._

When Ryu shifts them both suddenly, now looking down at Ice, it’s a different thing entirely. His hair sticks to his face in all the wrong ways, the sweat sheens his body entirely and his legs are shaking a little bit, but he finds himself unable to focus on anything other than Ice’s hands. One on his hip, the other trailing up his stomach, his hands so cool against Ryu’s overheated body that goose bumps start to trail under Ice’s touch, another reminder that Ice can do things for him no other person ever could. Trapping Ice’s hips beneath his thighs, under his full weight, makes him feel a sense of power and control he didn’t even know he needed. Ice’s eyes rarely leave Ryu’s own and momentarily Ryu feels like he’s the one under a tremendous weight, only he has no doubt it will never crush him.

 

_For a moment,_

_I erased everything,_

_Only relying on my sight,_

_With awe, oh oh, I’m only looking at you._

The softness of Ryu’s hands against his bare chest reminds Ice what he always forgets whilst staring up at him, this man is gentle, this man is soft, but he’s not going to break under my touch. He can hear the hitch in Ryu’s breath when he moves his hand over Ryu’s own, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his fingertips, moving Ryu’s hand onto his cheek and savouring the way his fingers twitch, like his body is too preoccupied, his mind too far gone to even decide what to do with himself. The face that is usually obscured with dark hair and a stoic expression is suddenly so charged, his brows knitted in concentration, staring at Ice with such ferocity he feels like he’s falling in love all over again. There are no words to describe seeing Ryu like this, Ice thinks, all malleable and receptive to every single touch and word he gives but still managing to exert a level of control that transcends the superficial.

 

_So your carefully applied makeup can smudge,_

_Leave it alone, you’re beautiful, oh oh._

_Even if your crisp shirt gets all wrinkled,_

_It’s alright, look straight at me, oh yeah._

In retrospect, Ryu is blessed to have a man who is patient and talkative, having been able to pick up on the micromovements the first time they’d been together like this well enough to continue what he liked and stop what he didn’t. He almost found it funny that Ice spoke so much in the bedroom yet needed no verbal clarifications from Ryu whatsoever since the beginning, being able to stare intently and just _know_. Telling him that he doesn’t need to put on a performance, that Ice is here because of him, because he truly wants him and loves him and that’s all he needs. Ryu had found it difficult at first, the need for perfection instilled in him since such a young age had been detrimental in his ability to enjoy intimacy, yet when Ice takes in the sight of him completely dishevelled each and every time, he tells him he’s beautiful and Ryu believes it. Even if he can’t see it himself or find it in himself to agree, he trusts Ice enough to know he wouldn’t lie to him.

_Not a single facial expression, not a single sentence,_

_Can express all of you._

_Because we’re perfect just the way we are,_

_Don’t even worry at all,_

_Just like that, repeat._

_Just like that, repeat._

 

Ryu crumples forward, completely lost in the feeling, his face pressed into Ice’s neck, muffling any noise coming from his mouth. Ice’s arms lock around him instantly, his fingers lacing into the hair at the base of Ryu’s neck, not pulling but just remaining. The rush of emotions and sensations leaves every nerve ending on fire, Ice’s unfiltered groan making Ryu so sensitive he feels like he’s going to pass out. Being this close, there is barely a stretch of skin that isn’t touching Ice and Ryu feels all the more thankful for it, not wanting to move just yet, wanting to feel so strongly it almost scares him for just a little while longer.

_(You’ve got got the rhythm,_

_You’ve got got the rhythm),_

_Your moves captivate me under the dark lights,_

_Your elegant gestures, secretive looks._

By the time he’s rolled away from Ice, Ice has disappeared and come back already, never one to leave Ryu lying alone for any longer than he could possibly manage. As he runs a slightly damp towel over him, Ryu twitches slightly, still completely chained to his inability to not be completely sensitive to Ice’s touch. When he runs his fingers through Ryu’s hair, moving it away from his face, the small kiss he places on Ryu’s forehead makes him ache. There was a time when the thought of being so vulnerable, so exposed to someone else would have made him completely close himself off and panic. Yet, under Ice’s touch, he melts, wanting nothing more than to lose himself entirely. Not just physically, but to truly feel so safe that he can let go of everything. The sensation of Ice’s fingers tracing over the scars on his chest, no hubris behind his smile, no hidden motive, makes Ryu remember that he’s not the only one who’s reclaimed something for himself. The same way Ryu has forged himself the way he was meant to be, Ice has gone against everything he was exposed to at a young age, choosing not to inflict damage on others the way he had suffered once. His touch could have easily been tainted by resentment and anger and yet it was gentle, comforting and unique to Ice- letting Ryu slip fast and hard without any worry he’d ever actually fall.

“You all good?” Ice whispers, lying down beside him carefully and rearranging the blankets to cover Ryu properly, knowing how Ryu was susceptible to the cold.

“Yes,” Ryu turns to look over his shoulder at Ice, smiling serenely, grabbing Ice’s arm to wind it around his own waist, “everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something a lil' different for me so I'd appreciate any comments to see what people think. :)


End file.
